Sous Le Signe des Mousquetaires REVISITÉ
by joelle-sama
Summary: Une série d'histoires qui revisitent les épisodes de la série...parfois en changeant le fil de l'épisode, en approfondissant des thèmes, ou en imaginant des scénarios parallèles. Bref, je réécris certains passages de la série! Mes réécritures seront postés aléatoirement, sans suivre l'ordre chronologique. Merci de me laisser vos commentaires et de me faire part de vos idées!
1. Episode 44 - Aramis veut voir Philippe

En traduisant le texte "L'aventure d'Aramis" dans une revue officielle d'Anime San Jushi, on apprend que François, juste avant de mourir, confie à Renée son secret: il s'occupe de l'éducation de Philippe, le frère jumeau secret du roi. Donc, pendant tout ce temps, Aramis était vraiment au courant de l'existence de Philippe. Elle est devenue mousquetaire dans l'espoir de le voir réapparaître dans l'entourage royal...

**EPISODE 44 : Aramis veut s'entretenir avec Philippe, mais on lui refuse l'entrée**.

Tout en tapant du pied, Aramis soupira bruyamment pour une autre fois, se demandant quel était le sentiment prédominant qui l'habitait. L'impatience de se voir ainsi faire attendre? La colère d'avoir été forcée d'arrêter Athos et de rechercher Porthos? L'humiliation de devoir être aux ordres de ces traitres Milady et – elle serra les dents - Manson? La solitude et la peine d'être séparée de ses amis dans un enjeu aussi crucial? Ou la peur de l'échec et de la déchéance si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler s'avérait faux et non fondé?

Dans son esprit fourmillaient milles et uns détails, telles les pièces d'un casse-tête compliqué. Les toutes dernières paroles de François….Des paroles qu'elle avait répétées tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, à défaut de prier*; des paroles qui, avec le temps, perdaient de plus en plus leur sens à force de rester stériles; Des paroles qui, soudainement, brutalement, avaient ressurgies du passé à la vue du médaillon or et rubis, et qui maintenant martelaient sa tête comme une bruyante parade de soldats : l'actuel roi de France, Louis le Treizième, avait un frère jumeau secret qui lui ressemblait en tout point. François avait été chargé de son éducation, loin de tout et de tous. Ce jumeau, un prénommé Philippe, avait finalement été enlevé par des bandits meurtriers…..et l'un d'entre eux se trouvait justement au Louvre. Le brusque changement d'attitude du monarque, l'arrivée de Milady et de Manson dans l'entourage royal, les différentes, successives et saugrenues mises à l'écart de Richelieu, Tréville et de la reine Anne, ce Masque de Fer emprisonné qui se proclamait roi….il y avait trop de coïncidences.

Aramis risqua un autre regard vers la porte fermée. Et si le protégé de François, était juste là, derrière la porte? A cette pensée, son cœur se serra encore, à la fois de joie et de crainte. Se pouvait-il que le Prince Philippe ait réellement rejoint le camp de l'ennemi? Accepterait-il de l'écouter et de la croire? Quelle était l'étendue des mensonges dont on l'avait certainement gavé?

Un page entra enfin dans l'antichambre où on l'avait pour ainsi dire oubliée.

« Où est Sa Majesté? » demanda Aramis, l'impatience perceptible dans sa voix.

« Sa Majesté vous fait dire qu'elle ne désire pas vous voir pour l'instant, » répondit fermement le page.

« Mais lui avez-vous dit que je l'attendais? Aramis, le capitaine des mousquetaires? » fustigea-t-elle, très mécontente, en se levant d'un trait et en fusillant du regard son interlocuteur.

« Oui, Capitaine…. » Le pauvre page, devant la colère d'Aramis, perdit légèrement de son assurance. Il avait connu Tréville, il savait les colères terribles que ce dernier pouvait faire tomber…et ce nouveau capitaine semblait tout droit sorti de la même lignée orageuse.

« Mais alors? »

« Je ne sais pas…Vous devriez demander à la comtesse Milady de Winter lorsqu'elle sera de retour… » s'excusa encore le valet en cherchant à tout prix à faire partir le visiteur.

« Comment cela? » _Encore Milady…._ Aramis leva un sourcil accusateur.

« Sa Majesté refuse de voir qui que ce soit en l'absence de la comtesse. Elle devrait rentrer bientôt. »

Aramis serra les dents et les poings, tentant de dissimuler la rage qui la tenaillait. N'y avait-il pas un moyen de parler à Philippe – ou si elle se trompait, au roi - sans la présence de cette vipère de Milady? Quel qu'était le monarque assis sur le trône, Aramis devait l'avertir de quel genre de conseillers il s'entourait. Quel était donc l'avantage de devenir capitaine des mousquetaires, c'est-à-dire le chef de la garde personnelle du roi, si on ne pouvait approcher ce dernier?

Qu'aurait-fait Tréville à sa place?... Son supérieur n'était pas assez arrogant pour forcer le passage; il aurait attendu un autre moment pour rencontrer le souverain. Mais justement, le temps lui manquait affreusement, et les occasions où Milady et Manson quittaient le Louvre en plein jour étaient très rares. Allait-elle laisser ce simple valet lui barrer le chemin?

En son intérieur, Aramis se mit à sourire. Elle serait bastonnée et sévèrement réprimandée si ses informations étaient fausses, mais elle pourrait porter un coup fatal à ses ennemis si elles s'avéraient justes…. Elle devait agir comme un chef. Comme le cardinal de Richelieu, tiens! Ou bien….Elle se remémora comment, le matin même, le comte de Rochefort l'avait rudement apostrophée en lui demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté la succession à la tête des mousquetaires et où étaient passés sa fidélité et son allégeance : sa manière arrogante et suffisante de bousculer tous ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs en rang….comme ce jeune page, par exemple…. A cette pensée, elle leva légèrement le regard vers le serviteur royal.

Prenant subitement un air qui lui ressemblait peu – celui de Rochefort en l'occurrence – elle s'approcha, hautaine, du valet. Ce dernier, en voyant l'air ténébreux et peu rassurant d'Aramis, recula d'un pas.

« Poussez-vous! » A la manière de son homologue à la tête des gardes du cardinal, Aramis mit la main sur l'épaule du page et le bouscula hors de son chemin.

« Capitaine! Sa Majesté… »

Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers le serviteur. « Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous, ni de la comtesse de Winter! Si Sa Majesté veut me renvoyer, elle me chassera elle-même! » Le ton de sa voix n'accepterait aucun refus.

Dans une tentative ultime, le valet la retint par le bras alors qu'elle s'était retournée et s'éloignait de nouveau. « Capitaine! » répéta-t-il.

Aramis le repoussa avec encore plus de rudesse, ouvrit la porte de la chambre où devait se trouver le roi, s'y engouffra et la verrouilla derrière elle. De l'autre côté, le page frappait la porte et menaçait d'ameuter la garde du palais.

Elle se retourna et inspecta les lieux. Très similaire à la pièce où elle se trouvait il y a quelques instants plus tôt, la chambre était en fait…une autre antichambre.

« La peste soit sur le Louvre! » maugréa-t-elle. Elle devait trouver le roi au plus vite avant qu'elle ne soit chassée pour son insolence! Elle se dirigea donc prestement vers l'autre porte - la seule autre issue de la pièce - qui se trouvait devant elle et, répétant les mêmes mouvements, l'ouvrit, se faufila dans son ouverture puis la verrouilla derrière elle.

En se retournant, son cœur fit un autre bond bizarre et elle du inspirer profondément afin de reprendre contrôle sur ses émotions. Bien qu'elle ait déjà vu le roi à de nombreuses reprises, la possibilité que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, assis à un petit secrétaire, soit réellement une toute autre personne, la fit trépigner d'excitation. Mais, une main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, elle se tint silencieuse devant son souverain pendant quelques secondes tout en lui dédiant un regard rempli d'incertitude.

L'homme sursauta et fronça les sourcils. « Que faites-vous ici? Je ne reçois personne! »

Ne voulant absolument perdre aucun instant de ce précieux temps de solitude avec le roi, Aramis se risqua à parler et à prendre un air sévère, même au péril de se leurrer.

« Est-ce ainsi que vous honorez la mémoire de François? » Si elle se trompait sur l'identité de son interlocuteur, elle pourrait toujours en appeler à la mémoire du roi François 1er….

A ces mots, le roi se raidit brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et tremblèrent, et Aramis sut que l'homme devant elle était alors Philippe, le frère secret du roi. L'apostrophe que ce dernier avait auparavant préparée au visiteur inopportun resta clouée dans sa gorge et refusa de sortir de sa bouche.

« Serait-il fier de la personne que vous êtes devenue? » poursuivit donc la femme, son excitation prenant graduellement de l'ampleur dans son cœur; elle touchait enfin au terme de sa mission!

Se resaisissant, Philippe répondit maladroitement. « J-je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez! Sortez! Ou j'appelle la garde! »

Le regard d'Aramis se fit encore plus sévère et elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction. « François voulait faire de vous un homme bon et honnête. Aurait-il gâché sa vie en se mettant à votre service? Serait-il donc mort en vain? Assassiné en tentant de vous protéger? »

L'homme resta muet, bouche bée, alors que dans son esprit un flot de souvenirs douloureux faisait surface et se reflétait sur sa physionomie.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'approcha d'avantage et appuya ses deux mains sur le bureau. Une étincelle de triomphe brillait maintenant dans son regard alors que son sourire, qu'elle était incapable de contrôler, s'agrandissait lentement. « Je savais que vous viendriez ici, un jour! Je suis devenue mousquetaire dans l'unique but de vous retrouver! Cela fait six ans que je vous attends…Prince Philippe! » jubila-t-elle à voix basse.

Le prince se leva d'un trait, comme s'il avait été violemment mordu par une bête. Du revers de la main, Aramis désigna la porte derrière elle. « Ces gens vous manipulent! Milady n'est qu'une intrigante assoiffée de pouvoir et Manson – à ce nom, Aramis s'arrêta brusquement - et Manson est celui qui a assassiné François! »

« Comment osez-vous? » demanda Philippe, subitement très blême, la voix tremblante.

« François m'a tout dit avant de mourir. Il m'a tout révélé à votre sujet. Vous êtes Philippe, le frère jumeau du roi. »

« Vous fabulez!... » balbutia le prince en se passant une main sur le front, évitant de regarder Aramis dans les yeux. La confusion était peinte sur son visage, et la peur de voir son secret mis à jour le faisait trembler d'avantage.

« Non, Philippe…et vous le savez! » Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, s'approcha de lui et tenta de lui faire face. L'homme, par tous les moyens, déviait sans cesse son visage. « Ils vous mentent, Votre Altesse, et vous utilisent uniquement afin de servir leurs propres intérêts! »

« Mensonges! J'appelle la garde! » lança-il de nouveau sans toutefois mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Aramis siffla de rage entre ses dents. «Je n'ai pas passé les six dernières années à faire _tout cela_ pour rien! » A ces mots, elle pinça ses vêtements entre ses doigts. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte et y plaqua son dos. « Vous commettez une grave erreur en faisant confiance à ces gens! Répondez-moi enfin : est-ce que François est mort en vain?! » Elle ajouta, d'une voix plus rauque, où l'émotion était palpable. « Ais-je gaspillé ma vie en vain?! »

A ces mots, les yeux de Philippe s'agrandirent. Puis, lentement, il devint septique et plissa les yeux. « Qui êtes-vous donc? »

« Je suis…. » Aramis s'arrêta un bref instant. « Je suis votre plus fidèle serviteur. J'ai juré de prendre la place de François. J'ai tout abandonné pour le venger. Je suis donc entièrement à votre service. » A ces mots, elle mit une main sur son cœur et fit une légère révérence.

Philippe serra les dents et ferma les yeux. « Comment savez-vous tous ces détails? » demanda-t-il, très calme, dans un murmure. Aramis ne semblait pas le menacer de tout révéler, de lui faire du mal…mais comment ce mousquetaire était-il au courant de son existence? Y avait-il un réel lien entre Aramis et François, ou se servait-il seulement de ce nom pour le tromper? « François est mort sous mes yeux… » souffla Philippe.

« Il a plutôt agonisé pendant un long moment », répondit Aramis, subitement en colère à la pensée que l'homme qu'elle aimait ait autant souffert. « J'étais là pour recueillir son ultime souffle. »

Derrière la porte, le bruit des gardes et la voix du jeune valet se firent entendre. Le temps était compté….

« Il s'est soucié de vous jusqu'à la toute fin….ne lui faites pas honte, » ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

« Qu'attendez-vous donc de moi? » demanda rapidement Philippe, résigné à abdiquer.

Le nuage d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du mousquetaire. « Rien. J'occupe de tout… »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et plusieurs gardes entrèrent. Philippe changea aussitôt d'attitude et de physionomie; Les leçons de tromperie de Milady étaient utiles, après tout… « Par la grâce de Dieu, vous êtes enfin ici!» fit-il, mécontent, à l'intention des gardes. «Incapable! » vociféra-t-il à l'endroit du page. « Par chance, le capitaine Aramis était là pour me protéger et me transmettre des informations importantes! Un intrus se cache dans le palais, trouvez-le vite! »

Les gardes se regardèrent, regardèrent le page et, complètement confus, mais ne voulant pas s'attirer d'avantage les foudres royales, se dispersèrent. Penaud, le valet se mit à imiter les soldats.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté et de prendre en considération mes conseils, Votre Majesté, » fit Aramis, en saluant le prince, jugeant qu'il était temps de s'éclipser avant que Milady ne revienne au Louvre.

Elle lui tourna dos et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Philippe la regarda s'éloigner. Bien qu'il lui ait donné l'occasion de s'en tirer, il était toujours septique au sujet d'Aramis. Allié ou ennemi? Qui donc était ce mousquetaire qui savait tout de lui? Qui aurait pu être assez proche de François pour être témoin de ses tous derniers moments? Qui aurait pu mériter la confiance de son précepteur au point de recevoir des aveux aussi importants que secrets? Qui aurait pu vouloir tout quitter pour honorer la mémoire de son seul et précieux ami?

Un seul prénom revint à sa mémoire : celui que François avait prononcé de nombreuses fois, si tendrement.

« Renée? » fit faiblement Philippe.

Aramis s'arrêta et, par-dessus son épaule, dédia un sourire sous-entendu à Philippe. Puis, un doigt sur les lèvres, elle lui enjoignit silencieusement de garder le secret.

« A bientôt » fit-elle en quittant la pièce et en lui retournant le dos. « Oui…A très bientôt!… »

.

.

*comme Arya, dans _Le Trône de Fer_


	2. Épisode 11 - Athos est gravement blessé

**EPISODE 11 : Athos est grièvement blessé par Rochefort. Porthos et Aramis courent à son chevet.**

_A ce moment de la série, nous ne savons rien des motifs derrière le choix d'Aramis de devenir mousquetaire. J'ai donc gardé certains détails intentionnellement obscurs._

De bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un fracas. Dans l'entrée de la salle commune réservée aux mousquetaires, la figure traumatisée de Monsieur Bonacieux apparu.

« C'est terrible! Oh! Messieurs Porthos! Aramis! Monsieur Athos est gravement blessé! » s'écria-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Les deux mousquetaires s'étaient levés d'un trait. « Quoi?! » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. Leurs yeux grands ouverts témoignaient de leur affolement. Athos? leur camarade? Gravement blessé? Mais comment?

« On a tenté de le tuer! » ajouta le vieil homme, semblant deviner leurs pensées.

« Conduisez-nous vite à lui! » ordonna Porthos en contournant prestement la table où il était affairé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Il est chez moi… » articula Bonacieux.

« Quoi?! Vous l'avez laissé seul? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix! Je me devais de vous avertir, mais surtout de chercher l'aide d'un médecin! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le soigner, mais….»

« Comment va-t-il? »

« Plutôt mal… » souffla Bonacieux en baissant la tête. « Il a perdu beaucoup de sang… » Le tailleur avait pu garder son sang-froid alors qu'il soignait le mousquetaire grâce à ses talents de couturier, mais le fait que le soldat perdait souvent conscience l'inquiétait énormément.

« Je tuerai le salaud qui a osé! » rugit le géant en faisant craquer les jointures de ses poings.

« D'Artagnan s'est substitué à Monsieur Athos…aussi ces meurtriers croient-ils qu'il est déjà mort …et Jean a suivi ces assassins dans l'espoir de découvrir leur identité, » poursuivit le vieillard en jetant un regard par la fenêtre, constatant que le soleil débutait déjà sa course descendante.

« Les braves! Mais d'abord, nous allons requérir le médecin personnel de Tréville! Aramis, allez le chercher! »

« … »

« Aramis? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Porthos réalisa que son ami n'avait pas bougé ni dit un mot. Le visage blême, les yeux hagards et la lèvre tremblante du blond mousquetaire en disaient long sur le traumatisme qu'il vivait.

« Allons, Aramis! » fit Porthos en s'approchant de son ami et en secouant rudement son épaule. Dans un sursaut, Aramis se ressaisit en effet. Plongeant son regard mouillé dans celui de son partenaire, elle ne pu que murmurer « Athos est mort? »

Se retournant d'un bloc, Porthos jeta un regard désespéré vers Bonacieux.

« Pas encore, du moins… » fit-ce dernier en secouant la tête, navré de ne pas savoir mentir.

Le géant reporta son regard sur Aramis, lui sourit, et serra sa poigne sur l'épaule de cette dernière en signe d'encouragement. Avec une profonde inspiration, Aramis reprit alors un peu de son souffle et de sa détermination. « A-Allons-y, alors! »

Tandis que Porthos et Bonacieux se dépêchaient de retourner à la demeure du tailleur, Aramis avait tant bien que mal fait relayer la nouvelle à Tréville et à son médecin; elle aurait été incapable de parler à son supérieur. Le voulait-elle seulement? Le plus important, c'était de vite rejoindre Athos, de s'assurer qu'il était en vie…et qu'il le resterait!

….

Escaladant à la course les escaliers menant à l'étage, là où Athos était couché, Porthos fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre où Bonacieux l'avait caché. Sur le lit, Athos grimaçait de douleur. Entre deux gémissements échappés d'entre ses dents serrées, il respirait superficiellement et rapidement. Une fine couche de sueur ornait son pâle visage où étaient collées quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs. Une fine rivière de sang coagulé parcourait son front et sa joue.

Le regard du vétéran s'illumina légèrement quand il vit son ami s'approcher de lui et lui prendre délicatement une de ses mains. « Dieu soit loué! » jubila le colosse.

« Porthos! » fit Athos d'une voix faible et rauque.

Plus loin derrière la forme massive de Porthos, il aperçu la frêle silhouette d'Aramis. Il voulait que ce dernier s'approche aussi! Pourquoi Aramis ne venait-il pas? Si c'était là ses derniers moments, Athos voulait, plus que tout au monde, les passer avec ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés! Une larme de douleur perla dans le coin d'un de ses yeux et l'étendue de son mal remasqua sa physionomie. Dans un ultime effort, il étendit donc sa main libre, toujours ensanglantée, en direction de son ami, mais ne parvint qu'à articuler un son étranglé avant que la souffrance ne s'empare à nouveau de ses forces.

« A..ar…a… !»

Sa dextre tomba, molle, sur le grabat tandis qu'il perdait à nouveau conscience. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête tomba sur le côté.

« Athos! » s'écria Porthos en s'assurant nerveusement que son camarade n'était qu'évanoui.

Les yeux exorbités, Aramis plaqua fermement ses deux mains sur sa bouche afin de réprimer un violent haut-le-cœur, tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la pièce où elle n'avait même pas eu le courage d'entrer. Elle dévala l'escalier et se précipita vers l'arrière-cour, là où une écurie de fortune avait été aménagée pour la monture de d'Artagnan. Hyperventilant , elle s'appuya un instant sur une des poutres afin de ne pas fléchir, ses jambes flageolantes peinant à la maintenir debout. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de tomber à genoux et de se mettre à vomir avant de se laisser emporter par de faibles et silencieux sanglots.

Après tout ce temps, la douleur était aussi vive. Toutes ces années n'avaient pas effacé le souvenir de cette nuit maudite. La silhouette agonisante de _François_ la hantait encore, tous les détails étaient aussi définis que si le meurtre avait eu lieu la veille : son souffle saccadé, sa main couverte de rouge tendue vers elle, ses lèvres qui peinaient à former des mots, ses yeux vides, sa vie qui s'enfuyait de son corps tandis que sa tête se penchait contre elle dans un dernier adieu… La nausée la reprit et elle vomit de nouveau. Tout de ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir quelques secondes plus tôt lui rappelait le terrible assassinat dont _il_ avait été victime.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois en six ans qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mourir. Toutefois, ces décès d'inconnus l'avaient laissée indifférente à chaque fois. Athos, par contre, était loin d'être un étranger. Serait-elle seulement capable de supporter la mort de son ami? Si elle avait eu quelques sentiments pour lui, ils s'étaient soudainement et complètement volatilisés : comment s'attacher à un homme qui pouvait, lui aussi, mourir atrocement?

Sourde au monde extérieur, elle n'entendit pas les voix de Bonacieux et du médecin qui arrivaient et qui s'empressaient près du blessé, ni le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient d'elle.

« Aramis? » fit doucement Porthos derrière elle. Prestement, elle se dépêcha d'essuyer ses yeux mouillés, remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et de cacher se qu'elle avait régurgité avec un peu de paille.

« Ça va… » mentit-elle d'une voix cassée, tentant de prendre un ton aussi masculin et solide que possible.

La grosse patte de son ami se posa sur son épaule.

« Cela….cela vous rappelle de douloureux souvenirs, c'est ça? »

Fixant le vide devant elle, Aramis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais devina rapidement que si elle parlait, elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête subtilement et de serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir. Dans son dos, elle ne vit pas Porthos hocher lui aussi la tête, signe qu'il comprenait sa peine.

« Il va s'en sortir. » Sa voix tentait de se faire rassurante. « Vous connaissez Athos aussi bien que moi! »

Elle ferma les yeux et refoula ses larmes. _N'importe qui, mais pas Athos, ni Porthos!_ Sa gorge se serrait à lui faire mal. Et s'il ne survivait pas, lui non plus?

« Je vous en prie…Vous devez venir! Si, par malheur, il… »

« C'est bon, je viens, » répondit-elle rapidement en se relevant. Puisant dans ses forces ultimes, elle tenta de substituer sa colère à sa peine, une tactique qu'elle employait chaque fois qu'elle sentait que le courage lui manquait : se rappeler les raisons pour laquelle elle était devenue mousquetaires; retrouver les mécréants responsables du décès de _François_; leur faire payer…. Son visage se fit soudainement froid et impassible. « N'en dites rien à personne, d'accord? » ajouta-t-elle en faisait référence à son moment de faiblesse.

Porthos leva les mains et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Lentement, Aramis retourna à l'intérieur et remonta l'escalier. _Sois forte. Venge François. Venge Athos. Sois forte._

Hésitante, en se mordillant les doigts pour garder son flegme, elle refit face à Athos qui lui, avait repris connaissance. Il lui souriait faiblement.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit vague et lointain alors qu'elle se perdait dans sa mémoire. Ce n'étaient plus le visage ni le timbre de la voix d'Athos qu'elle entendait. Par contre, les mots ne concordaient pas avec ceux de ses souvenirs.

_Mon amie! Ne vous en faites pas! Le docteur m'a affirmé que je vais m'en remettre. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, la lame de cet assassin ne m'a pas atteint mortellement…_

Aramis ferma les yeux. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour entendre ces mots de la bouche d'un autre, six années plut tôt…


	3. Episode 42 - Aramis a accepté le brevet

**EPISODE 42 : Après avoir démissionné de ses fonctions, Tréville reçoit un visiteur familier**

Tréville était totalement épuisé.

La journée avait été horrible. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Richelieu, mais son emprisonnement précipité l'avait laissé très perplexe. Le Ministre était comploteur, acerbe, antipathique, certes, mais y avait-il d'homme plus dévoué à la couronne que le cardinal? Richelieu? Détourner des fonds pour tenir une réception luxueuse? Cela lui ressemblait peu!

Puis, il y avait eu cette belette sournoise, cette _Milady_ qui, depuis quelques temps, semblait tourner autour du roi comme un vautour survolant sa proie. Avec une humeur massacrante, il l'avait apostrophée durement ce matin, devant le souverain lui-même…Pourquoi Louis s'était-il soudainement amouraché de cette intrigante? La nomination de Manson comme ministre des Finances avait ajouté à l'insulte qu'il ressentait déjà à côtoyer l'aguichante Anglaise. Enfin, l'attitude cavalière du monarque à son endroit avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il avait remis sa démission, et sans plus d'émoi, le roi l'avait acceptée. Il était renvoyé.

Tant d'années, dévoué corps et âme, au service de la France, pour finir par voir la royauté atteindre ce niveau de déchéance… et se faire envoyer paître au profit d'une assassine! Le roi était-il seulement au courant que Milady était responsable de la mort du duc de Buckingham? Sans doute s'en réjouissait-il… !

Un deuxième verre d'armagnac fut vidé après avoir été longuement siroté. Tréville regardait le fond de sa coupe avec absence en soupirant tandis qu'une pointe de regret s'insinuait en lui. Avait-il quitté trop rapidement? Qui veillerait sur le roi s'il n'était plus là? Qui le remplacerait à la tête des mousquetaires? Un homme de l'entourage de Milady et Manson, sans doute… Il secoua la tête. _Bah, ce n'est plus mon problème_… tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Il devrait peut-être songer à retourner sur ses terres en Gascogne, prendre une épouse et se retirer complètement des intrigues royales…

Il se resservait un troisième verre quand il entendit de faibles coups frappés à la porte de sa demeure. Qui pouvait bien oser le déranger à cette heure aussi tardive? Un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre lui rappela que le soleil était depuis longtemps couché. Avec prudence, il alla ouvrir; qui sait si on n'attenterait pas à ses jours, maintenant qu'il était en disgrâce…Dans la mince ouverture de la porte entrebâillée, il reconnu l'iris bleu d'Aramis.

« Aramis? » fit-il à voix basse. « Mais que faites-vous ici? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, capitaine, » murmura-t-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Sans un mot, elle se faufila sous le bras de son supérieur et se glissa prestement à l'intérieur de la maison. Enveloppée d'une longue cape et d'un large chapeau sombres, il l'avait à peine reconnue.

« Je ne suis plus votre capitaine…vous ne devriez pas être ici. On pourrait vous accuser de complot, » fit-il, réaliste, et avec une certaine tristesse.

« Aidez-moi, je vous en prie…je ne sais pas quoi faire! » fit-elle, visiblement bouleversée.

Il soupira faiblement et la regarda avec affection. Il avait pris de gros risques en engageant une femme parmi ses soldats et n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse un jour être sous le commandement d'un autre que lui…Avait-elle aussi quitté les rangs des mousquetaires? Il lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au salon où il était affairé à boire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la sentait très nerveuse…se faisait-elle du souci à propos du nouveau chef? Ce dernier devait-il être au courant de sa véritable identité? Qu'adviendrait-il si son successeur le découvrait par hasard?

Tréville l'invita à s'asseoir mais, contrairement à son habitude, Aramis, au lieu de se tenir bien droite sur sa chaise, avait l'échine courbée et regardait vers le sol.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda-t-il doucement en s'assoyant à son tour.

En se mordillant un doigt, elle réfléchit un moment avant de prendre la parole, mais gardant toujours ses yeux baissés. « Après votre départ, nous avons été convoqués au Louvre pour vous désigner un successeur, » débuta-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'extrapoler la notion du « Nous ».

Tout en remplissant une coupe pour son invitée, Tréville hocha la tête et émit un très léger, mais triste sourire. Comme il l'avait cru, -et avec beaucoup de fierté- son vétéran lui succéderait. « Athos sera un très bon capitaine. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je pourrais aller le voir et lui expliqu-»

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Il a refusé. Il a démissionné.»

Il tendit le verre à sa protégée mais elle n'y toucha pas. « Ah. » _Brave Athos!_ pensa-t-il encore plus fier. « Alors Porthos est dev- ».

Elle l'interrompit de nouveau en secouant la tête plus énergiquement cette fois. « Non. Il a refusé. Il a démissionné,» répéta-t-elle d'une voix encore plus enrouée.

Tréville était confus, bien qu'il se réjouissait secrètement de l'appui indéfectible de son meilleur trio à sa décision de quitter le service royal. Si Athos et Porthos avaient refusé, et que ces trois mousquetaires étaient toujours de connivence, la jeune femme avait sans doute fait la même chose… Qui donc était son remplaçant à la tête de la compagnie? Un regard vers la silhouette tremblante d'Aramis lui transmis la réponse.

« _VOUS?! »_ s'écria-t-il en s'étranglant et en se levant d'un trait. Le verre qu'il avait en mains alla se briser sur le parquet.

Elle hocha lentement la tête tandis que le chagrin déformait lentement sa bouche et qu'une plainte gutturale s'échappait de sa gorge. L'homme n'en fut aucunement ému, et la suite de ses paroles ne fut qu'une énumération d'insultes qu'il se mit à hurler à son endroit.

« Avez-vous complètement perdu la tête? Écervelée! IMBÉCILE! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Vous!... VOUS! Vous avez pensé aux conséquences si on découvrait qui vous êtes?! Non, bien sûr que non! Ça ne pense pas, des êtres comme vous! Ça ne veut qu'intriguer et comploter! HA! Deux vipères autour du roi! On aura tout vu! La France est tombée bien bas! » Il porta la main au pommeau de son épée. «Tiens, je devrais vous égorger sur-le-champ pour éviter un autre scandale! C'est scandaleux, vous m'entendez? SCANDALEUX! Par tous les saints du ciel, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vous faire confiance! Comment osez-vous venir me voir?! HONTE À VOUS! TRAITRE!»

A mesure que Tréville rugissait et l'incendiait d'injures , elle se courbait de plus belle et se couvrait la tête de ses bras. Au tout dernier mot, « _traitre_ », elle éclata en sanglots.

« Je ne voulais pas, Capitaine! Je ne voulais pas!» Elle répétait ces mots sans cesse et pleurait de plus belle, son visage s'inondant abondamment de chaudes larmes. Puis, le cri de pure souffrance qu'elle laissa alors sortir freina brusquement l'élan que l'ex-commandant avait pris dans le but de la frapper, le laissant complètement paralysé.

Tréville n'avait que rarement vu Aramis pleurer : en ces exceptionnels moments de faiblesse, elle n'avait laissé couler qu'une unique larme silencieuse qu'elle avait hâtivement essuyée du revers de sa main. Il l'avait vu serrer les dents et les poings pour convertir sa peine en colère; Des mousquetaires ayant malencontreusement subit les foudres enragées de la triste furie d'Aramis, il en avait pansés! Mais ce soir, il n'y avait aucune rage; Strictement qu'une immensément profonde peine, un incommensurable abîme de sanglots. Et ces gémissements viscéraux, presqu'animaux, qu'elle semblait incapable de contrôler… c'étaient des cris tous droit sortis d'un cœur complètement brisé.

« A…A...Arrêtez de brailler! » s'écria-t-il, totalement déstabilisé.

« NON! » hurla-t-elle encore plus fort. Elle s'était laissée glisser au bas de sa chaise et était maintenant agenouillée, prostrée vers le plancher, le front plaqué contre le sol. Sa main gauche contre sa poitrine s'accrochait à son pourpoint presqu'à l'en déchirer, comme si elle voulait s'arracher son propre cœur. Son chapeau était tombé et les doigts tremblotants de sa main droite, quasiment crochus par l'amplitude de ses émotions, tiraient durement sur ses cheveux.

Avait-elle déjà ressenti pareille douleur? En comparaison, le souvenir de la balle de mousquet transperçant son épaule était bien doux! Il lui semblait que, même lorsque François avait rendu l'âme, elle n'avait pas autant pleuré! L'étau qui broyait maintenant son cœur n'était rien comparé à la peine qui l'avait envahie à la mort de son fiancé. Lors du décès de ce dernier, son chagrin avait été sans bornes, mais n'avait pas été accompagné de cet étouffant sentiment de culpabilité dans lequel elle se noyait aujourd'hui. La honte l'étranglait! La solitude la faisait suffoquer! Cette infamie la rongerait et la ferait pourrir de l'intérieur jusqu'au suicide!

Elle avait trahi Athos.

Elle avait trahi Porthos.

Ils l'avaient reniée.

Ils lui avaient tourné le dos et l'avait quittée.

Elle ne les reverrait que de loin, lorsque leur silhouettes viendraient hanter autant ses jours que ses nuits. Ils ne lui adresseraient la parole que pour la maudire et la renier encore. Dans ses rêves, François lui répétait son amour; Athos et Porthos, eux, n'auraient de cesse de lui rappeler à quel point ils la haïssaient. Ils lui vomiraient leur haine autant dans ses songes que dans la réalité.

C'était pire que de les voir morts. Ou plutôt, c'était comme si elle les avait elle-même assassinés et que les poignards, au lieu d'être logés dans leurs deux cœurs, s'étaient profondément plantés dans le sien.

« Mordioux, mais si ça vous afflige à ce point d'être Capitaine, vous n'aviez qu'à refuser aussi! » s'emporta encore Tréville, ignorant le supplice intérieur de sa protégée.

Ces mots la firent bouillir de colère et sa peine s'évapora momentanément. Son supérieur ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à foutre du prestige d'être à la tête de la compagnie et qu'elle aurait cent fois -mille fois! des millions de fois! - préféré remettre aussi sa démission en même temps que ses compagnons! C'avait même été sa propre idée, dès le début! _Si le capitaine a démissionné, nous devrions faire comme lui! _ Ses poings se serrèrent et allèrent percuter le sol. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle en prenant de profondes inspirations.

« Je ne pouvais pas! » écuma-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. « Il est là…Il était là, devant moi! …IL EST LÀ! Au Louvre! » Il n'avait fallu qu'un seul objet tombé hasardement à ses pieds : s'il était tombé un mètre plus loin, elle ne l'aurait même pas vu. S'il était resté accroché au cou de son 'propriétaire', elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

« Mais qui, ça? » cria l'homme, ne comprenant rien à ce charabia.

« L'assassin que je cherche! C'est Manson!» rugit-t-elle en regardant son supérieur pour la première fois.

« Comment?! »

Il se mit au sol, devant elle, à sa hauteur, lui empoigna les épaules et la secoua. « Que me dites-vous là? »

« Manson est l'assassin de François! »

Pendant un court instant, Tréville se demanda qui était ce _François. _Mais les échos de sa toute première rencontre avec Aramis lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. « En êtes-vous sûre? »

« Oui…et j'en ai la preuve!... » Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, en réalisant un détail ultime qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant. « Et cela veux dire que le roi…n'est peut-être pas le roi!»

« Mais… si vous savez que c'est un assassin, pourquoi avoir rejoint son camp? C'est insensé! »

« Pour les attaquer de l'intérieur! Nous savons tous quel genre de femme est Milady…et si Manson trempe aussi dans les mêmes bassesses, il est évident qu'ils sont de connivence et qu'un complot se trame! »

_Les attaquer de l'intérieur_…Tréville tombait des nues. Bien sûr. C'était pourtant évident! Il aurait du y penser lui-même!

« Car en refusant d'être à leurs côtés, ils nous traqueront et nous feront emprisonner comme ils l'ont fait avec la reine et Richelieu…avant de nous faire exécuter….» poursuivit le capitaine avec lenteur.

Il reporta ses yeux vers la jeune femme. Tréville fut aise de voir que ce n'était plus de la tristesse qui emplissait les yeux de la mousquetaire, mais une fervente détermination. Son sentiment se volatilisa rapidement lorsqu'il jugea de l'ampleur de son propre échec : D'abord, il n'avait jamais pensé que les informations qu'Aramis lui avaient apportées lorsqu'il l'avait embauchée pouvaient être vraisemblables. Le roi pouvait-il vraiment avoir un frère jumeau secret sans que personne ne le sache? Cela ne lui était jamais revenu à l'esprit, même lorsqu'il se demandait pourquoi son souverain avait une attitude subitement divergente de celle d'autrefois! Ensuite, il s'était vu forcé – non sans trop de remords, il l'avouait! - de chasser D'Artagnan de ses rangs, alors que c'était lui qui, le premier, avait eu raison à propos de la duplicité frauduleuse de ce Manson! Quelle erreur…! Troisièmement, il aurait pu avoir la même idée qu'Aramis, et feindre d'être aux côtés de l'ennemi pour mieux saboter leur plan, s'adjoindre secrètement les talents de son trio et mettre fin à toute cette traitrise. Le militaire qu'il était aurait du savoir que les rivaux, il fallait les garder à l'œil, et non s'en éloigner! Et finalement, en démissionnant, il avait cédé sa place à un potentiel comploteur de l'entourage de ces forbans… Si Aramis ne l'avait pas acceptée, qui sait quel bandit serait maintenant assis derrière son bureau pour manipuler une petite armée d'élite!

Il s'était complètement fourvoyé... Était-il vraiment apte à occuper son poste de capitaine? Même Aramis – une femme, palsambleu! – le méritait plus que lui!

« Athos et Porthos sont au courant de tout cela? » demanda-t-il, sachant que ces trois soldats pourraient très bien, à eux seuls, mettre à mal les plans de leurs adversaires.

Elle reprit sur une autre salve de larmes en lieu de réponse.

« Donc…Ils vous en veulent à mort… » laissa tomber Tréville, en comprenant enfin la raison derrière les sanglots d'Aramis. Elle s'était mise à dos les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Il la laissa encore pleurer et crier son mal tandis qu'elle frappait le sol de son poing.

Ce brevet maudit…Elle l'avait accepté uniquement pour venger son bien-aimé…mais une fois que tout serait accompli, que ses ennemis seraient démasqués et tués, que lui resterait-il? François ne reviendrait pas pour autant…et maintenant, Athos et Porthos ne reviendraient pas, eux non plus. Elle avait refait sa vie avec ces deux hommes; _elle les aimait tant_! Mais il ne lui restait plus rien…. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas considérer qu'en acceptant le poste de capitaine, elle les blesserait? Comment avait-elle eu l'audace de faire abstraction de leurs sentiments? Quel égoïsme, d'avoir fait passer ses intérêts avant ses camarades, d'avoir sacrifié leur plus-que-précieuse amitié au profit de sa vengeance personnelle! Le temps d'un battement de cœur raté, elle maudit François pour lui avoir imposé cette épreuve.

Tréville fut saisi de pitié en voyant sa protégée si misérable. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Athos et Porthos pouvaient à ce point être le tendon d'Achille d'Aramis… Elle avait essuyé moult insultes et railleries, elle avait été blessée de nombreuses fois…on l'avait emprisonnée, il l'avait lui-même menacée de mort si d'aucun advenait à découvrir son secret. Elle n'avait jamais bronché, avait toujours gardé la tête haute. Tant qu'Athos et Porthos étaient à ses côtés, elle était invincible! Mais la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis, même si c'était pour servir la plus noble des causes, était son ultime point faible. Il se remémora combien elle avait surprotégé Athos après que ce dernier eut été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat… Comment elle s'assurait constamment que Porthos se modère dans ses élans gargantuesques pour ne pas qu'il souffre d'ingestion…Et, avait-il apprit, ne s'était-elle pas mise en plein dans la ligne de tir d'un sbire de Rochefort pour éviter la mort de d'Artagnan?

« Allons…buvez un peu… et assoyez-vous.» Il la força à se relever et à prendre place sur un large canapé tout en lui remplissant un nouveau verre d'armagnac, espérant que cela puisse enfin la calmer un peu. Elle prit le breuvage et le but d'une traite. Il lui en présenta un second, puis un troisième, qu'elle vida tout aussi rondement. Rapidement, l'alcool la tranquillisa effectivement et elle s'écroula mollement sur le divan en fermant les yeux, laissant ses jambes et un bras pendouiller vers le sol. Ses profonds sanglots étaient remplacés par de chétifs reniflements.

« Restez ici, pour cette nuit.. »

Elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

« Vous voulez vraiment dormir là? »

« C'est incontestablement le tout dernier de mes soucis,» émit-t-elle avec une extrême lassitude.

L'homme alla s'évaser dans un fauteuil juste en face d'elle. Il lui posa encore quelques questions à propos du complot qui s'était monté à leur insu puis passa le reste de la nuit à tenter de le démanteler.

…...

« Aramis…Aramis, réveillez-vous. Vous devez partir avant que le jour ne se lève. Il ne faut pas qu'on vous voit ici. » Une main délicatement posée sur son épaule la secouait doucement.

Des yeux rougis s'ouvrirent tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement, son corps l'injuriant d'avoir passé les dernières heures dans une position inconfortable. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi. « Non…je ne veux pas! » murmura-t-elle. « Et je ne sais pas quoi faire! »

« Que diable, faites n'importe quoi! Prouvez-leur, à ces traitres de Milady et Manson, que vous êtes de leur côté! Flouez-les comme ils nous ont floués! »

« …J'en suis incapable, » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Tréville sourit. « Vous savez ce qu'on raconte, dans les salons… ? Pardieu, je ne suis pas encore mort ou sénile qu'on me cherche déjà un remplaçant…! enfin…! On dit qu'à mon départ, on vous mettrait tous les trois, en même temps, au commandement. »

« C'est ce que Milady nous avait d'abord proposé… » maugréa la jeune femme en s'assombrissant. Fallait-il vraiment que Tréville mentionne ce chiffre perdu : '_TROIS_' ?

« On dit qu'il serait impossible qu'Athos soit seul à la tête de la compagnie. 'Athos, c'est la sagacité et l'esprit rassembleur, mais il est trop modéré. Porthos, c'est la force brute et la vivacité, mais il manque de diplomatie. Aramis n'a rien d'un homme, mais c'est toute la fureur du capitaine, c'est le regard qui vous glace en un instant.' »

La femme le regarda, intriguée.

« Soyez ma fureur, Aramis. Glacez vos ennemis d'un seul regard. Foudroyez-les! Voilà ce que vous ferez! »

Elle baissa le regard, incertaine.

« Et Athos et Porthos? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Foudroyez-les tout autant! »

En serait-elle seulement capable?

« Le roi, Aramis! LE ROI! »

« Le roi….oui, le roi, » répéta-t-elle avec absence. A cet instant même, le sort du roi lui importait bien peu!

« Il faut protéger le roi! » reprit-il en la secouant à deux mains.

« … » Quelle importance tout cela avait si elle avait perdu ses plus proches amis?

Il lut dans ses pensées. « On s'occupera d'Athos et de Porthos dès que tout cela sera terminé! Je les rosserai, les engueulerai et les foudroierai moi-même s'ils vous en tiennent rigueur! S'il faut les convaincre autrement, on inventera quelque chose, vous et moi... On en est pas à un mensonge près!» Tréville se mit à rire avec force. Il jubilait! Tout n'était pas perdu!

De son côté, Aramis ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Souvenez-vous pourquoi vous êtes venue me voir, il y a six ans…Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, ni pour le roi, faites-le au moins pour _lui_.»

La forme agonisante et torturée de douleur de François, puis l'éclat du médaillon or et rubis sur la poitrine de Manson, se dessinèrent dans son esprit. Toute sa hargne revint au galop et enveloppa les traits de son visage d'un opaque voile de fureur.

« Voilà. C'est ce regard-là. Partez, maintenant. Je vous fais entièrement confiance. »

Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, Tréville la regarda s'éloigner en se gonflant d'orgueil. Aramis…la fierté particulière de sa caserne... La preuve qu'il ne fallait que de la détermination et du talent pour réussir. Leurs ennemis, et spécialement Milady, ne se doutaient pas à quel fer ils allaient bientôt se frotter. Si une femme avait pu monter un pareil complot contre la monarchie, il leur enverrait une femme pour le démonter! Et pas n'importe quelle femme : Il leur envoyait sa Bellone, son dragon meurtrier, sa furieuse amazone, sa glaciale valkyrie…. son cheval de Troie!

…...

(Episode 47)

Tréville poussa un soupir soulagé.

Le roi était rétabli. Il était en sécurité. Le monarque l'avait réinstauré dans ses fonctions. Il avait même permis la réintégration de d'Artagnan au sein de ses mousquetaires. Même Richelieu s'était excusé.

Tout le monde sortait de la salle d'audience. Athos et Porthos félicitaient le retour de leur ami gascon. Aramis était silencieuse et se tenait légèrement en retrait. Tréville perçut et comprit sa gêne.

Il lui avait promis.

Ignorant les trois autres hommes, les bousculant presque hors de son chemin, il marcha rapidement droit vers elle et ses deux mains, tremblantes d'émotions, empoignèrent ses épaules. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la femme.

« Vous avez vraiment assuré…je suis si fier de vous! » Une larme de pure estime brillait dans ses yeux. « Il n'y a que vous pour avoir d'aussi bonnes idées! _Vous prendre dans mes rangs a été la meilleure décision de toute ma vie!» _Il avait intentionnellement parlé assez fort pour que tous entendent. Il voulait qu'ils sachent que sur ce coup, elle avait été la meilleure, qu'il le reconnaissait publiquement, et qu'il n'accepterait aucune médisance au sujet d'Aramis.

Deux bras fort l'enlevèrent hors des mains du commandant. C'était Porthos qui enlaçait la jeune femme à l'étouffer. « Je le sais, Capitaine! C'est de ma faute, je suis trop con… et Aramis est tellement plus rusé que nous! » La voix cassée de son colosse rassura le chef. Les bras d'Athos s'enroulèrent à leur tour autour des deux. « Pardonnez-nous d'avoir douté, Aramis! Porthos a raison, nous avons été de purs imbéciles!» Les bras de d'Artagnan s'enroulèrent à leur tour; le sourire manifeste du plus jeune témoignait de son bonheur de les savoir tous les quatre à nouveau réunis.

Tréville s'éloigna.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Porthos, il aperçu l'œil mouillé et rempli de gratitude de sa protégée.


	4. Épisode 45 - ÇA (le médaillon maudit)

_Pourquoi Manson n'a pas dit à ses alliés ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet d'Aramis? C'était pourtant des informations qui auraient vraiment pu mettre à mal la réputation des mousquetaires (et de la France). Voici ma petite théorie là-dessus._

_Et le titre, "Ça", fait bien sûr référence au roman de Stephen King, mais surtout à l'insignifiance de "la chose" (aux yeux de Manson)_

**Épisode 45 : ÇA (Le médaillon maudit)**

Manson écrasa son poing dans le mur à plusieurs reprises et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses jointures se mirent à saigner. La douleur lancinante dans son épaule droite, provoquée par une profonde entaille qui laissait encore sortir du sang, ne le dérangeait à peine. Sa colère était trop grande pour qu'il y prête attention.

_Voici la preuve!_

Au bout de l'épée d'Aramis, il avait regardé pendouiller le médaillon. _Ça?_ Comment cette bagatelle quelconque pouvait-elle être la preuve du complot contre la monarchie? Après un rapide rappel d'événements qu'il avait quasiment oubliés, il s'était battu avec Aramis, avait été blessé, et le mousquetaire lui avait filé entre les doigts.

Il sentit ses intestins se nouer de peur et l'air lui manquer. Quelle erreur monumentale…. Si le Masque de Fer apprenait que, par sa faute, par la faute d'un objet aussi banal, son génial complot était sur le point de s'écrouler, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau; la séance de torture dont il serait le seul participant serait sans limites.

Mais, en retour, il avait acquis des informations très compromettantes…autant contre ses alliés que contre ses ennemis

Aramis était une femme.

Aramis était liée à l'ancien propriétaire de cette broquille insignifiante.

_Tiens tiens…ça me fera un beau souvenir de valeur!_

C'était un joli bijou. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas hésité à tendre la main pour s'en emparer. Comme Ève attirée par l'éclat écarlate de la pomme, Manson n'avait pu résister au brillant du rubis. Le salaire de son péché d'avarice, ce serait l'enfer aux mains d'un cruel partenaire.

Quelques jours après le meurtre des tuteurs du prince Philippe, il avait pourtant jeté la babiole avec les autres fruits de ses précédents larcins au fond d'une boite, déjà las de sa nouvelle trouvaille. Ce n'était que deux ou trois ans plus tard qu'il l'avait, par hasard, ressortie du coffre pour le passer à son cou. Son doigt avait glissé sur un mécanisme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois; la pierre précieuse s'était ouverte et avait dévoilé le portrait d'une jeune dame.

Qui était-elle? Il l'ignorait, et l'avait ignorée. Si elle avait été plus belle, peut-être aurait-elle capté son attention. Peut-être aurait-elle marqué sa mémoire. Peut-être l'aurait-il reconnue sous la casaque…Mais Manson ne se souvenait même plus où il avait dérobé cette breloque, ni à qui elle appartenait. Son oubli allait lui coûter très cher…

Baste! S'il s'en était souvenu, la première fois, il aurait peut-être questionné son complice pour ensuite l'accuser de laxisme… « Dis-moi, Masque de Fer…cet homme, que j'ai transpercé…avait-il une femme dans sa vie? Quelqu'une qui pourrait être au courant de notre machination? Quelqu'une à qui il aurait pu confier son secret? Notre secret? Aurais-_tu_ omis quelques détails compromettants? »

Mais le criminel masqué n'avait jamais rien mentionné à ce sujet. Si Manson avait alors abordé le problème, ils auraient pu se mettre sur la trace de cette fille et la faire taire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Le faux marchand rit faiblement. Ils auraient eu beau chercher une femme, ils ne l'auraient pas trouvée. La fille en question ne ressemblait qu'à peine à ce qu'elle avait été jadis; elle était devenue hideuse, s'était transformée en homme… et elle les attendait de pied ferme depuis le tout début…

En effet, Milady et lui avaient fait des recherches sur leur nouveau capitaine des mousquetaires. Aramis faisait partie de la compagnie depuis cinq ans seulement - Un peu plus d'un an après l'enlèvement de Philippe; Sur ce seul détails, ils n'auraient pas fait de lien.

Mais avant d'être acceptés dans la compagnie, les soldats étaient des apprentis…donc la garce-mousquetaire avait vraisemblablement atterri dans le bureau de Tréville à peine quelques temps après la mort de son fiancé.

Aramis n'avait de nom que ce pseudonyme étrange. Ils avaient mis le bureau de Tréville sans dessus-dessous, avaient scruté toutes les archives mais, contrairement aux autres mousquetaires, il n'y avait sur la travestie que son sobriquet et sa date d'enrôlement. Pas de vrai nom, pas d'âge, pas de nom d'un parent à contacter en cas de décès, pas de détails sur sa solde. Ils en avaient même plus appris sur les deux autres anonymes que sur elle! C'était comme si Tréville n'avait intentionnellement consigné aucune information au sujet de sa subalterne.

Manson sourit à nouveau. Le vieux mousquetaire semblait être au courant de la double identité de son ravissant soldat… Il avait effacé toutes les traces….non, il n'avait rien effacé du tout. De traces, il n'y en avait jamais eues. Ces deux-là étaient complices et avaient pris soin à ce que personne ne puisse jamais la retrouver. Surtout pas sa famille. Surtout pas eux.

Milady et lui avaient même discrètement questionné ce benêt de Jussac. Lui non plus ne savait rien sur Aramis, et s'était contenté de déblatérer les qualificatifs de bas-étage qu'il s'amusait à colporter sur le compte de cet insupportable éphèbe: pédé, boîte à bittes, suceur de queues…à ses yeux, l'androgyne soldat n'était qu'une mauviette qui couchait avec son supérieur – et même le roi - pour s'assurer de garder son prestigieux poste. Milady, qui avait côtoyé autant les mousquetaires que les Gardes Rouges, n'entretenait pas une opinion semblable, et était, avec raison, plutôt méfiante : des airs angéliques pouvaient facilement dissimuler les véritables intentions de son propriétaire. Et Aramis n'était pas réputée pour ses muscles, mais pour sa ruse. L'Anglaise avait testé le nouveau capitaine; la blonde avait joué le jeu et les avait bluffés.

Manson fronça les sourcils. Milady était pourtant femelle, elle aussi! Elle ne pouvait pas en reconnaitre une quand elle en avait sous les yeux?

Mais tous ces détails n'avaient maintenant que peu d'importance. Aramis les avait doublés, était au courant de tout et allait saccager le plan qu'ils avaient mis tant d'efforts à élaborer.

Devait-il tout avouer à ses acolytes? Avouer que, à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait volé la parure incriminée, leur ennemie savait qui il était réellement et ce qui s'était passé _cette nuit-là_?

Lors du rapt de Philippe, ils avaient fait passer le crime sous la marque de _Chameau _: fenêtres brisées d'une façon très précise, tiroirs vidés, et surtout ce grand C qu'il peinturait quelque fois sur le sol, du bout du pied, à l'aide de cire…ou du sang de sa victime. Le lendemain, la maréchaussée n'avait alors cru qu'à un autre cambriolage qui avait mal tourné et n'avait pas poussé l'enquête plus loin. D'ailleurs, le célèbre voleur bossu s'était subitement volatilisé et n'était plus réapparu. L'amulette de François avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait volée. Seule subsistait, dans l'imaginaire du peuple, la sombre image d'une bande de malfrats masqués ayant à leur tête un homme vilainement déformé par une blessure dorsale…

Est-ce qu'Aramis aurait su qu'il était le meurtrier de François sans ce foutu colifichet? Non, sans aucun doute...

Elle était déjà venue le voir chez lui, quelques jours plus tôt, en compagnie des autres…Elle avait même inspecté sa résidence. Si elle avait deviné quoi que ce soit à ce moment, elle aurait facilement pu le trucider sur le champ… Elle ne savait donc pas encore. Même chose lors de la réception du roi, du bannissement de Richelieu, de l'exil de la reine…Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait été nommé Ministre des finances qu'il avait revêtu des habits plus somptueux et avait enroulé _la chose_autour de son cou.

Était-ce donc à ce moment qu'elle avait fait le lien entre Manson et _Chameau_? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle '_avait feint de se ranger de leur côté en acceptant le brevet de capitaine des mousquetaires_?' Elle avait reconnu, de loin, l'éclat vermeil qui allait le dénoncer?…Ha! Les deux autres avaient bien joué la comédie, en l'envoyant paitre en pleine salle du trône! Et Athos s'était même laissé emprisonner pour que tout soit plausible!

Le bandit s'arrêta. Si elle n'avait fait le lien que devant le roi, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps d'en avertir les deux autres. C'était donc elle qui aurait joué la comédie? Mais si Athos et Porthos avaient feint leur colère, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait su avant…

Manson se massa les tempes et grognant: il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette histoire qui lui donnait mal à la tête! Et il avait beau tenter de se distraire, sa poitrine continuait de se serrer inconfortablement de crainte. La même question revint le hanter et le stoppa dans ses spéculations : Devait-il tout dire à ses complices? Pouvait-il surtout faire retomber la faute sur un autre? Accuser le Masque de Fer d'avoir négligé la présence de la fiancée de François dans cette affaire? Il pourrait lui mettre sous le nez ce collier doré en inventant quelque fable…Manson porta la main à son cou; la chaîne n'y était plus. Il se souvint que la bougresse l'avait emportée avec elle. Pouvait-il blâmer Milady de n'avoir pu découvrir les véritables motifs d'Aramis? C'était pourtant elle qui avait proposé que ces trois mousquetaires remplacent Tréville! Si elle avait choisi une toute autre personne pour mettre à la tête de la compagnie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé!

Un détail saugrenu gambada subitement dans sa mémoire : Milady avait utilisé le pendentif pour hypnotiser leur faux roi…si Aramis n'était pas intervenu, le joyau _ayant appartenu à François_, _le protecteur du prince Philippe_, aurait joué un rôle fatal dans la mort du souverain et aurait à jamais entaché la vie et la conscience de Philippe. Quelle ironie!

Manson resombra dans ses élucubrations. S'il avouait tout, ses complices lui demanderaient sans doute où était maintenant l'objet. Il devrait avouer qu'Aramis, une femme, l'avait vaincu et s'en était emparé. Il voulu arracher le truc posé sur son sternum et le lancer contre le mur mais sa main, sur sa poitrine, n'attrapa encore que du vide. Il avait déjà pris l'habitude de le triturer pour se concentrer, pour calmer sa nervosité, ou juste pour avoir quelque chose à jouer entre les doigts... Il allait presque lui manquer…

Que pouvait-il inventer pour qu'on ne lui impute pas l'échec? D'Artagnan et Porthos étaient cachés dans la pièce où sa complice et lui s'étaient entretenus avec le prince Philippe…ils avaient sans doute tout entendu; ils auraient pu transmettre à Aramis ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Oui…c'est cela! Il leur dirait, à Milady et au Masque de Fer, qu'Aramis avait feint dès le début de se joindre à eux et avait menti en se mettant à dos Athos et Porthos.

Que Porthos et d'Artagnan avaient entendu leur entretien avec Philippe et lui avaient tout répété.

Qu'Aramis était venue au Louvre pour les tuer, lui et Milady, mais ne l'aurait que trouvé, lui, se serait battue contre lui, mais n'aurait réussi qu'à le blesser légèrement. Il dévierait alors la conversation vers l'Anglaise en lui reprochant d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée de mettre un des trois plus dévoués mousquetaires au poste de capitaine.

Il ne leur dirait pas qui était réellement Aramis tant que la réussite du complot était incertaine. Il le savait : une femme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre était une femme très dangereuse. S'il dévoilait l'identité d'Aramis maintenant, celle-ci pourrait contre-attaquer en révélant tout à ses ennemis et entrainer Manson dans sa mort. Personne, sauf Tréville, ne semblait être courant de son passé féminin : elle n'avait donc aucun moyen d'utiliser le camée comme preuve sans avouer sa véritable identité et s'envoyer elle-même sur l'échafaud!

S'ils perdaient, quoi qu'il fasse, ils y laisseraient tous leurs vies. S'ils gagnaient, Manson aurait milles occasions de faire tomber cette ridicule drôlesse et de précipiter la chute de tous les autres mousquetaires avec elle. Mais il fallait d'abord précipiter l'exécution du roi et ainsi réduire à néant tout effort, de la part d'Aramis ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Et _ça_, ce médaillon maudit… il suffisait de le faire oublier pour qu'il n'ait jamais existé.


End file.
